


Directing Her - Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, This is disrespectful, YOLO, i'm still not sorry though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read part 1 here:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8015956





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Yes, I'm still very aware that on some level, this is super rude. I'm aware that Vera and Nestor are real people, with real lives, and I have the utmost respect for them. I don't mean any disrespect at all, and if you think you're gonna disapprove, then please don't read. It's just for fun! And pretend they're childless and single. I found that it makes it easier :)

"Nestor?" She whispered, in the same tone of voice kids at a sleepover used, nervously darting her eyes to the other people in the room.

  
"I'm drunk." She announced quietly, and he chuckled, the smile dropping from both their faces as Janine appeared to touch up their make up, surreptitiously dabbing powder on the slight sheen of nervous sweat building on their foreheads. She retreated back out of the room, and he looked over at her.

"Me too." He nodded quietly, and she grinned dreamily at him, biting her lip to suppress the naughty little giggle that threatened to escape.

"Stop it." He warned. "We're professionals. Get your shit together, Farmiga."

She giggled again, tugging the sheet up a little higher around herself. The room had been emptied as they had stripped out of their robes, their backs to each other, before slipping under the white sheet, sitting up against the headboard and grinning nervously at each other. There had been a few uncertain seconds where the grins had faded, and they had stared uncomfortably into each other's eyes, him opening his mouth to say something before the door flew open again and the assistant director had bustled in, interrupting the moment.

And now they sat, getting their make up touched up as the lighting guys pottered around the room, adjusting grips and moving huge white reflecting sheets a few millimetres back and forth, trying to get it perfect.

"Does my breath smell like tequila?" She muttered, leaning over suddenly and breathing right in his face. His eyes darted to the curious looks they were receiving, fixing a smile on his face, closing his eyes to shut out her proximity and the waft of alcohol from her.

"Yes. So does mine." He murmured through gritted teeth. "The make up girl is drunk off our breath."

She laughed, louder than he wanted her to, and he glanced nervously to the guy hauling around a reflecting sheet a mere few feet away from them, who was studiously keeping his eyes focused on his task. He sighed heavily, knowing the whole room probably knew they'd been drinking, and decided he didn't care - They were the stars of the show. Charlie Sheen had showed up in worse states regularly and it took years to fire him from his show. He figured they were probably safe, and let his body relax a little, as she leaned her shoulder very gently against his, her bare skin unbearably hot against his.

"My bra itches." She announced innocently, as she wriggled a little uncomfortably, tugging at the silicon torture device under the sheet. He had no idea what to say to that, keeping his eyes averted as she fidgeted, infinitely pleased when the assistant director appeared next to the bed, tapping a pen against a clipboard in a very professional way.

"Ok. So looks like we're about ready whenever you guys are." She said, glancing at them and pretending not to notice their slightly glazed eyes. "Nestor, I have your notes here. You wanted to start with the overhead shots right?" She flicked her eyes up to the camera suspended over the bed by a complicated crane contraption.

He nodded tightly, tightening his jaw as she swung her leg back and forth idly under the sheet, her thigh brushing against his with every movement.

"Great." She turned to glance around the room at the handful of people that remained, shimmying the headset around her neck up to her ears, adjusting the microphone. "Ok people! Let's clear the room, please!" Nestor took the opportunity of her eyes no longer being on them to let his hand shoot out, stilling her thigh as she flopped it back and forth, shooting her a harsh look.

"Stop." He mouthed to her, and she pouted back at him, as Carmen ushered the crew out of the room, before turning on her heel to smile at them.

"Last scene of the day, guys. Let's make it count." She winked at them, and tapped her headset. "I'll be in the other room, watching the monitors. Just give me a shout if you need me."

They nodded formally back at her, and then she was gone and they were alone. They shot each other an uncertain glance, not moving for a second, before her voice boomed out from the room next door.

"First positions, guys." She gently reminded them, and they both jumped a little at her voice, their eyes darting up to the camera above them, remembering that they weren't alone at all.

"Right then." Vera said suddenly, inhaling deeply through her nose, and shuffling down under the sheet. He followed suit, wriggling down the bed a little, shifting his body to face her, both of them fixing their gaze on the little space on the mattress between them.

"Ok." He muttered, because it was too silent, the only sounds in the room the sound of their bare flesh sliding along the sheets as they positioned their limbs the way it was written on the page. "We should probably be a bit closer." He mumbled, half jokingly, feeling his cheeks flame.

"Oh.. yeah... Ok..." She whispered, as she wriggled her body closer to his, their flesh finally making contact with each other, as he gently nudged his leg between hers, feeling her thigh drape casually across his knees. His arm wrapped around her shoulders naturally, and her hand rested on his chest, steadying herself as she wriggled into position. The strange synthetic feeling of her bra pressed against his chest, sticking to his chest hairs and he frowned, ignoring the feeling, guessing it was even more uncomfortable for her.

"Maybe a little higher?" He suggested, and she cleared her throat awkwardly as she lifted her thigh a little higher across his body.

"More like..." He started and reached for her thigh, hitching it up across his hips. She gasped at the sudden movement, and he pulled back to find her staring at him oddly.

"Sorry." He whispered and she shook her head, smiling tightly at him, reaching to grasp at the sheet, tugging it down a little, settling it more naturally around them. He managed not to glance at the pale flesh she had just casually uncovered, as she rearranged her arms back around him.

"Ok Carmen?" He said suddenly, louder than before, clearly speaking to the crew in the other room, all watching on the monitors, giving them their privacy, but also not.

"Yeah. Action!" Her voice rang out and he smiled down at Vera for a second, giving her a little nod, which she returned.  
And like that, they were gone, and it was Norma and Alex in that room, the nervous little smiles dropping from their faces, her hand sliding down to grip his bicep, his hands tightening around her body. His face swung towards hers and he kissed her, the taste of tequila on her lips breaking his concentration a little. He was Alex. And she was Norma. And it was the morning. They weren't Nestor and Vera. And it wasn't the end of a long day. And their lips didn't taste like the bitter sting of tequila as they brushed against each others.

His hand tightened around her thigh, giving her a little squeeze to indicate he was about to move, and she squeezed his arm a little, as he rolled them, bracing his other arm out to keep his weight off her.

"Cut!" The voice rang out from the other room, and their faces sprang apart, frozen in their positions, their eyes meeting before darting away again.

"Vera? We can see the side of the bra. Can you try that again?"

She glanced down at the ugly shiny thing stuck her her, rolling her eyes and pushing him back, rolling them back to their first position.

"Try moving your hand...?" He offered, grasping her wrist and moving it to the side of his face. "Like that."

She glanced down at herself, realising her bent arm was now covering herself a little better and nodded gratefully at him.

"Right. Action." Carmen's voice rang out again, and they gave themselves a visible little shake before both leaning in at the same time, their lips making contact again. They performed the movement again, him rolling himself on top of her, before they were stopped once more.

"Cut! Still visible." Vera tutted, glancing down to where the edge of the sticky nude-coloured silicon was poking out, infinitely visible from where the bird's eye camera was filming them.

"Fine." She muttered, irritation creeping into her voice as she pushed him back, rolling him off her and pulling the sheet up around herself for a second, fidgeting around under there.

He glanced at her oddly, watching as she frowned in concentration, her hands moving under the sheet. There was a sudden ripping sound, and she winced.

"Ow, ow..." She muttered, closing one eye, before she suddenly whipped a handful of flesh coloured stick on bra out of the sheet, holding it in the air triumphantly, and tossing it out of the open door, out of shot.

He raised his eyebrows at her, his mouth dropping open, trying desperately not to let his eyes drift down below her neck. She held the sheet up around herself for a moment, as he glanced quizzically at her.

"You sure you-?" He started, as her hand tentatively slid from where she had been pressing the sheet against her chest, back to it's starting position on the side of his face.

"Yeah." She cut him off, her fingers spreading out, flexing nervously as they slid down a little to cup the side of his neck. She closed the gap between them, both of them nervously closing their eyes as her bare chest made contact with his.

"Just... keep me covered, ok?" She said quietly, darting her eyes to the camera above them.

"And action!" The voice made them jump and her eyes met his for a moment, soft and unsure.

"I trust you." She whispered, and he tightened his grip around her back, taking a deep breath to steady himself before they started the scene again.

He kissed her, and this time something was different, their lips pressing together tentatively, kissing for longer than the previous takes. His lips moved lazily against hers, in no hurry to carry on, as her fingers brushed down the side of his neck and he rolled them naturally, almost forgetting that it said to do it in the script. He had felt a natural urge to roll himself on top of her, remembering her request as her breasts pressed against his chest. At the last second, mid roll, his hand shot from where it had been clasping her thigh, to grab her wrist, his arm now covering her body as he rolled his weight on top of her. She gasped as he pinned her wrist next to her head, and he swallowed the sound, carrying on kissing her for a few moments longer, revelling in the feel of her breasts heaving against his skin.

"Cut. That was perfect!" Carmen's ecstatic voice rang out from the other room, and he pulled back suddenly, wrenching his lips away from hers, forgetting entirely about Carmen's existence for a second.

"What do you think Nestor? I think the wrist pin was a nice touch." She pointed out, and he watched as Vera gulped, her fingers flexing where they were pinned, her breaths coming too fast.

"Yeah." He choked out, nodding at her. He struggled to raise his tone a little, trying his best to sound normal. "I think... yeah. Perfect." He tripped over his words, realising he was still pinning her, releasing her hand suddenly and lifting some of his weight off her.

"Are we ok to move on? Or did you want to do another take?" She queried.

"No. We're good. I think we got it." He said, much too fast.

"Great! Ok, I'm gonna send someone in to set up the next shot. That ok?"

"Mm hm." They both murmured at the same time, pressing their lips together tightly as they held their position.

John appeared in the doorway, and he noticed how she stiffened a little, glancing down at her bare chest and tightening her grip on him, pulling him closer. He obliged, letting more of his weight rest on her, covering her body more fully with his own, as John stalked around the room in a very professional way, like there was nothing strange going on on the bed.

There was a silence that felt like it lasted for hours, as the cameras were adjusted, and they switched to a different angle, adjusting the lighting around them.

"I'm gonna adjust the sheet." John announced as he peered through the viewfinder, frowning from behind the camera. "This isn't..." He gestured broadly at the messy sheet wrapped around Alex's back, from where he had pulled it up around them while they waited, trying to cover them up a little. "This isn't aesthetically pleasing." He clarified, as he slowly crossed over to them.

"That ok?" He asked, stopping near them, and they both nodded, their expressions neutral as he tugged the sheet around them in a more "aesthetically pleasing" way, draping it low across Alex's back. She clutched at Nestor as he bustled around them, pressing him more firmly against her, taking a deep breath, and he wondered if she regretted taking that damn bra off.

"You ok?" He murmured, as John retreated back to behind the lens, checking the scene again.

She nodded, gulping and puffing out an awkward sigh.

"I'm pretty drunk." She whispered back, tightening her grip around his upper arms, and he laughed.

"It's all caught up with me." She added, closing her eyes for a second, looking deeply upset all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking like she was about to cry, and he frowned down at her.

"What for?"

"I'm drunk and this is your big directing debut. I didn't want to ruin it." She said sadly, and he chuckled again at the little frown on her face.

"I drank too, remember? Nothing is ruined. It's going great." He reminded her, and she smiled uncertainly up at him.

"I needed the drink too. I was nervous to shoot this and-"

"Why?" She interrupted, those piercing blue eyes staring up at him, wide and expectant. "Why were you nervous?"

His mouthed opened to answer, and he paused, not entirely sure how to answer that question, when John popped up beside them again.

"Ok! All set! I'll leave you to it!" He beamed at them, glancing at them like he knew something they didn't before he left and they were alone again.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly, casting her eyes down, and he gasped at the question. What WERE they doing?

"Vera. I..." He started, trailing off, not sure what to say.

"In the scene. What bit are we doing now?" She clarified suddenly, cutting him off, stopping him from saying something he'd regret. He almost laughed with relief as he realised he'd nearly said way too much.

"Oh... erm... Well, I guess this is the.. erm body of the scene. We've just rolled."

She nodded seriously at him, ignoring the embarrassed, teenage way he was talking about it.

"Noises in this bit?" She said coolly, keeping her gaze entirely professional, as if they weren't sandwiched together, their bare skin pressed together.

"What?"

"Noises? You want me to make noises in this bit right?" She clarified, her tone way too casual.

"Er yeah." He spluttered out, clearing his throat.

"What kind? Like, sighs? That kind of thing? Quiet?"

He huffed out a breath, feeling more uncomfortable than he ever had before in his life.

"Sure. Let's just see where it goes."

"Let's just see where it goes?" She repeated incredulously to herself, smirking at him. "Said the director of the scene."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"We're ready." He called out suddenly, making her jump.

"Ok. Action!" Carmen's voice yelled, and there was a pause, before they both snapped into work mode, her hands grasping at him, as he began to move above her. She let out a soft, sigh, as he tried to get into the Alex Romero headspace, imagining the way he would want to make love to Norma Bates. They had barely moved before they were interrupted, a shrill "Cut!" ringing through the air.

"Vera? Where's your right leg?" Carmen asked, and they both froze.

"Er, is that a trick question?" She chuckled lightly.

"We're not really getting the lines that we want, here on the monitor. Your leg's out straight right? Could you bend it?"

She obediently bent her leg a little and, without asking, Nestor reached down, grabbing her thigh and tugging it up around his hip.

"Is that better?" He called out, leaving his hand on her bare thigh for a moment longer than necessary.

"Perfect. Just stay like that for two seconds. We're sending Janine in for a moment."

Janine, the make up girl appeared a split second later, barely able to keep the smirk off her face as she powdered both of their faces, trying to cover up the pink sheen of embarrassment that had sprung up across their complexions. Vera tipped her head back, arching her back to give her better access to her face, and neck, letting her apply makeup down her chest a little aswell, and she motion shifted their position a little. As he lifted his weight a little, raising up on his arms, he couldn't help but glance down, finally catching a glimpse of her bare breasts beneath him, jutting out as she arched her back.

He sucked in a breath, averting his eyes immediately, pressing his eyes shut as Janine's brush dipped lower, swirling powder below her collarbones, covering the faint blush across her chest. She wriggled a little beneath him, as the brush tickled her, her thigh pressing against the side of his hip, her body feeling exceptionally hot underneath him and he kept his eyes closed, trying desperately to regain his composure.

"Oh!" She breathed out suddenly, her eyes flying open, freezing in place. His eyes stared desperately down at her for a split second as her mouth dropped open and Janine's hand's stilled, glancing uncertainly between them.

"Sorry." Vera gasped out, glancing at Janine, who narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them both. "You just... The brush tickled." She explained lamely and Janine nodded, unconvinced, before packing up her little case and smiling at them both.

"All done." She said quietly, biting her lip to keep from giggling as she skipped out of the room.

"I'm so sorry-" He muttered, when they were alone again, nodding his head down between them.

"It's ok!" She cut him off, giving a little shake of her head, her tone overly chipper and bright. "It happens. It's natural."

"No, but-"

"Stop. It's ok." She assured him, smiling awkwardly at him, and he closed his eyes, feeling more mortified than he ever had in his life. He wasn't a teenager - He should be able to control himself. They were at work, for God's sake. He blamed the damn tequila.

"Right, you guys ready?" Carmen's voice trilled out through the room, and Vera bit her lip to suppress a giggle.

"I know someone is." She murmured, and he flushed, his mouth dropping open at her little joke.

"Yeah sure. Listen, Carmen? I think I'd prefer it if we just went with the flow with this take? Like, we'll just see where it goes? No "cuts" or anything."

There was a pause.

"Ok. Yeah. Whatever you want. You're the director." She said, only a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

There was a silence for a second, where they both froze, realising they were going to have to move, and realising the situation that put them in.

"Do you still want an "action"?" Her voice suddenly spoke up and he sighed.

"Sure, Carmen." He sound loudly, and Vera pressed her lips together, giggling through the tension.

"Ok... Action!"

He didn't move for a second, his body frozen in place, before she let her hands graze up his arms, her thigh hitching up even higher around him.  
He looked down and she gave him an encouraging little nod, and he reluctantly thrust his hips forward, feeling more mortified than he ever had before in his life, as his erection pressed insistently against her.

She let out a soft sigh, her head dropping back on the pillow, and he frowned down at her. That wasn't what they did last time.

Reluctantly, he moved against her, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to get back into the Alex Romero headspace he was so familiar with. Usually, it was so easy with her - They called action and he became Alex Romero, and she became Norma Bates. It barely felt like acting with her. They became these characters they both knew so well. But today was different - Alex felt very foreign to him right now, and, as she gazed down at her, he was very aware that it was Vera squirming beneath him, not Norma.

They made eye contact and, in that moment, he could tell she was thinking the same thing, gazing up at him uncertainly, biting her lip as he rocked reluctantly against her.

He couldn't bear to look at her a second longer, and dropped his head to her shoulder, the silence growing oppressive.

"You smell like peppermint." He whispered in her ear, his nose nuzzling her jaw without thinking.

She opened her mouth to reply, but her brain went blank as he continued to rub against her, a series of soft sighs falling from her lips.

He was immediately embarrassed all over again, in awe of her acting abilities. She was showing him up - He couldn't control his body's reaction at the feel of her flesh pressing against his, he couldn't stop himself from commenting on the scent of that damn peppermint oil on her skin, and here she was, ever the professional, faking the most perfect noises that Norma Bates might make first thing in the morning.

He stilled, realising he needed to up his game, realising this take would probably be mostly unusable, and her eyes flew open, gazing up at him, looking a little dazed.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I was awful. Can we start over?" He grinned at her nervously, watching as she breathed hard, not smiling back at him, just nodding tightly. He wondered if she was angry at him, as she squirmed under him a little, settling herself, ready to start again, avoiding his eye contact.

He sighed heavily, shifting his weight, holding himself up, trying to ignore the way her breasts pressed against his chest as he moved. He froze suddenly, feeling the stiff peaks brushing against his chest, her leg unconsciously wrapping tighter around him, suddenly becoming aware of the heat from her core where their bodies were so intimately pressed against each other. Separated by only the thin fabric of the tiny skimpy underwear they'd been provided with, he had a sudden moment of realisation, at the curious feel of hot damp fabric pressing against him.

"A little louder this time?" He whispered experimentally, deliberately letting his lips brush against her jaw as he spoke, noticing the way a tiny tremor shot through her body at his words.

He had to be imagining it. She was just a fantastic actress. That's what he told himself as he murmured "Action" down at her, beginning to move his hips again, thrusting up against her core with a more deliberate purpose now.

"Ohhh..." She breathed out, complying with his request for a little more volume.

"How's that?" She whispered, letting her hand trail gently up his back, and he immediately wondered if he'd been wrong, as she queried his direction gently, her tone perfectly composed.

"Good. Great." He ground out, trying to match her tone, nuzzling her neck the way he imagined Alex Romero would, deeply inhaling the peppermint oil there, desperately hoping it would live up to it's hype and help him regain his composure. No such luck, as her head dropped back onto the pillow and she arched her back, tilting her hips up to meet each of his fake thrusts.

He allowed himself to look down at her. God, she looked drunk, her hair splayed out around her in a golden halo, biting her lip into her mouth, her eyes blurred and unfocused as they gazed at the wall. Thankfully, he hoped drunk could easily pass as "sleepy, early morning tryst" and he didn't let himself worry too much, hoping he was passing off his buzz as great "tired" acting aswell.

"Ah..." She let out a shrill, breathy moan and he grabbed her wrist before he could stop himself, pressing it into the pillow next to her head, gently pinning her hand there. On some level, he told himself it was for continuity, since it was the position they had been in earlier, but really, he knew it had been an unconscious action, a natural reaction to the moan she had just let out.

His hips quickened without him meaning to, and he just let them, hoping his drunk, uninhibited movements would make for a more convincing scene, as her shrill panting grew louder and faster, each breath growing a little more frantic.

"Tak... tak..." She muttered against his shoulder, her voice barely audible as he picked on an accent he'd only heard when she spoke to her mother on the phone. He frowned, his movements not faltering at all, her hand gripped hard onto his shoulder, her other hand flexing helplessly where it was pinned against the pillow. Her head dropped the side suddenly, her breaths coming hard as he continued grinding himself against her.

"O bozhe..." She whispered frantically, her whole body shuddering and trembling as she let out a couple of long shaky sighs. He faltered, definitely recognising the Ukrainian she spoke when she was on the phone to her family now, his mind desperately scanning everything he knew about Norma Bate's character, trying to make some kind of connection there, and failing. Her eyes shot open at the same time as he felt an unmistakable rush of wetness where their bodies were pressed together, her eyes wide and shocked as they gazed up at him. She moved to lower her face, looking mortified, and he chose to just ignore what had just happened, slipping back into professional director mode.

"Keep your head up." He instructed, and she did as he asked, keeping her head up, in line with his, her eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them again, Norma Bates was back. She blinked her eyes open slowly, a small smile spreading over her face, just like the scene was supposed to go. He followed her lead, nuzzling his nose gently against hers, just like Alex would do with Norma. It was just coincidence that that was exactly what he wanted to do right now aswell. He waited for her breathing to slow down a little, waited for her pulse to return to normal where he could feel it beating wildly in her wrist, before he let a small smile cross his face. If she noticed the smug edge to it, she pretended not to notice, ever the professional.

"Good morning."

Oh right. They had lines. There was a script. They were acting. These were all things he had to remind himself in that split second.  
He let a gentle chuckle tumble from his lips, nuzzling her nose again.

"Very good morning." He said genuinely, and he leaned down to kiss her before he could stop himself, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She froze for a second. This wasn't in the script. He was about to pull back, convinced he had made a horrible mistake, when she reacted, the shock of his action wearing off, and then she was kissing him back.

He kissed her lazily for a moment, before his tongue naturally swiped into her mouth. Tongues were a no in the world of the screen kiss. It was common knowledge. But every now and again, on those days when their chemistry was too perfect, on days just like this, he forgot, letting his tongue lick gently against her bottom lip, forgetting it was all pretend for a moment. And she seemed content to let him, never returning the action, but never pushing him away or commenting on it - until today.

Her hands came up to rest on the back of his neck, and his hand flew to clutch hard at her thigh, as she kissed him back hard, her tongue suddenly lapping insistently against his lips, sliding messily against his, still tasting like tequila and peppermint and this was all wrong? Wasn't it? They were professionals. And this most definitely wasn't professional. But, as he wriggled against her, reminded her of the damp heat between them, he entirely forgot, clutching at her desperately, letting himself kiss her hard.  
She nipped at his bottom lip and he pulled back in surprise, both of their eyes flying open to stare at each like they only just remembered where they were. There was a small sound to the side of them, and he pulled up guiltily, as he took in Carmen standing in the doorway, her mouth dropped open. He pushed himself up on his arms, and Vera's hand flew to cross in front of her, covering herself as the warmth of his body left hers, leaving her exposed.

"Wow." Carmen breathed out, and Nestor rolled off her very suddenly, his leg awkwardly tangling in hers for a second, before he managed to rearrange himself up against the headboard. Vera tugged the sheet up around herself, casting her gaze guiltily to the ground.

"That was..." Carmen started, taking an uncertain step forward. "I mean... that wasn't in the script?"

Nestor shrugged casually, like it was no big deal.

"It was just something we'd talked about adding in..."

"Yeah." Vera piped up, unconvincingly, and Nestor couldn't believe how someone could be such a good actress but such a bad liar.

Carmen nodded, apparently convinced, her innocent mind not believing anything untoward had happened.

"It was great. I don't know if we'll end up using it though..." She started, her tone uncertain. "I mean... we usually just stick to what's scripted...?" She sounded apologetic.

"Yeah. No, I know. We know. It was just something we thought we'd try out." He offered, shrugging again, wishing Vera would try to stop being so red and silent next to him.

If he still had any doubts over what had just happened, her reaction was confirming it, as she stared nervously at the floor, looking a little shellshocked.

"Even if we don't use it, we'll put it on the DVD as an extended scene." Carmen said excitedly.

"Ooh twitter will love that." Nestor said, a wide grin spreading across his face as he elbowed Vera in the ribs.

"So, do you guys wanna go again? Or do you think we got it?" Carmen asked, and Vera's face dropped, glancing from Carmen to Alex warily.

"I dunno. I kinda think we got it there. I'm pretty happy with how it went. You?" He raised his eyebrows at her, a small smug smile playing on his lips.

There was a long silence as Vera seemed unaware he'd asked her anything, before she shook herself, finding them both staring at her.

"Er. Yeah. I think we're done?" She said uncertainly, and Nestor pressed his lips together, trying not to chuckle.

One of us is, he thought to himself but managed to stop himself from voicing the words.

"Yeah, let's call it a night." He agreed, and she visibly sagged in relief, as Carmen nodded and turned on her heel, heading out of the room.

They turned away from each other, both slinking slowly out of the bed, reaching for their robes and pulling them on.

"I thought we'd better call it a night." He started suddenly, still feeling emboldened by the alcohol in his system, glancing over his shoulder to find her covered up again, glancing at him curiously. He smirked wickedly at her.

"Wouldn't want you speaking any more Ukrainian now would we?"

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. How was it for you?
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who requested the link for part 1. I really honestly didn't think anyone would want to read it, and I anticipated at least a few disapproving comments but the response and the comments have been fantastic! Thank you so much to anyone who showed interest or support in this fic. I never would have written part 2 if not for the lovely comments I had from people. 
> 
> Also, several people helped me out ALOT with this fic. I don't wanna name anyone, cause I'm still slightly wary that it is a somewhat controversial ship, but a special someone helped me translate the Ukrainian, and several other people were wonderfully supportive, sending me very encouraging messages and helping me talk out some of my ideas. ("I'm panicking! Are the words "rush of wetness" too much?? I'm freaking out!") lol
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I hope you'll never watch this scene the same way again!! Leave me a review if you liked... xx


End file.
